Kimi
Kimi is an actor in Band Blunders. So far she has only been in short films and Rainy Days, a talk show she and Raina run together. Her first appearance was in Christmas with the Blunders. She is also in The Highlighter Ninja as a secondary antagonist, and is in Music Madness as the secret antagonist. In The Hunger Games, she is one of the main three protagonists. Kimi is ranked Best Actor in almost everything she's in, due to her prior acting experience in theater. Kimi is a main character in Christmas with the Blunders along with Liam, but in The Highlighter Ninja, she is more of a secondary or tertiary character. In Music Madness, she is a tertiary protagonist and ends up being the antagonist at the end. Rainy Days Kimi is a partner in Rainy Days along with Raina. Their first episode is a Christmas themed episode called The Carsman Sale Marshmellow. The episode features an introduction to their invisible ducks named Daffodil and Frederick, talents, festive headwear, an original song about her by Raina called YAS Kimberly, and dancing, where Kimi does a dance from marching band and tries to educate Raina on how to do it properly. Instruments Kimi has not played any instrument in Band Blunders, but in Christmas with the Blunders, she mentions she used to play the cello, and Liam mentions that she's now in color guard. However, Kimi does sing. There are two music videos that were filmed, one of which has Kimi singing a German song. It is unknown if this will ever be posted, due to Mia being in it. Relationships * Raina - Kimi and Raina have a strong and supportive relationship. This is proven when Raina makes a dance and chant for Kimi, even though Kimi dislikes Raina calling her "Kimberly". * Liam - Kimi and Liam get along well, usually making plans to stop fights involving Raina. This is demonstrated in Christmas with the Blunders, where Kimi helps Liam, Rebekah, and Hunter keep the recorder away from Raina and Mia, and is also the one to end Raina and Mia's feud at Liam's Christmas party. They work together well when in The Hunger Games. * Hunter - Kimi and Hunter haven't communicated much in Christmas with the Blunders or The Highlighter Ninja, but they do get along. It is Diversion's idea that they find a way to resurrect Yeeter, as well as Empress. * Rebekah - Kimi and Rebekah are friends. Kimi is Rebekah's secret Santa in Christmas with the Blunders, and gets Rebekah what she's wanted for awhile, showing that they clearly have a good friendship. * Mia - Kimi and Mia don't seem to be that good of friends, Kimi just tries to break up her Christmas feud with Raina. * Mattie - Mattie says in Music Madness that she is the newer person of the group, which causes Kimi to frame her for the instrument disappearances. Before that event, they seemed to get along well. * Gage - Nothing more than acquaintances. * Amanda - They get along well and manage to use teamwork very effectively. However, Amanda irks her by sleeping for twelve hours at a time. * Jacob - Kimi is confused about everything Jacob does. Who isn't, though? * Chris - Kimi only knows him as the person from the government who isn't a jerk. * Keagan - Kimi no likey. This is most likely only because he tried to kill her in The Hunger Games... numerous times. Category:The Blunders Category:Christmas with the Blunders Cast Category:The Highlighter Ninja Cast Category:Music Madness Cast